Raising a Baby Bella
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Rated "M" for child rape and violence. A/U, OOC and OCs. My second attempt at writing a Baby Bella story. Canon Pairings.
1. Finding Her

**Uh-oh! What time is it, readers?!**

**Why, time for another brand new story! **

**Okay, so, instead of updating one of my old stories, I have this sudden urge to write a brand new story... about...**

**Babies! **

**And not just any regular story about babies; I'm going to attempt in writing another story about baby Bella! XD**

**Yes, I know. I had already attempted in writing a baby Bella story, but that ended badly and all of that. But, this baby Bella story will be much different. At least, I think it will be. **

**Of course, I plan on having certain nomadic vampires in the story, but the story plot won't be exactly like my old story of Baby Bella.**

**Now, let's see... Ah-ha! Summary Time:**

_Edward Cullen is on a hunt in the woods, hunting at nighttime - the usual time for him. He's about to leave the woods, when by chance, he comes across a little human baby girl at the age of 3. He is captivated by the baby's beauty and doesn't find the will to leave the poor baby on her own. However, when he follows the baby's scent back to her home, he finds a gruesome scene of where her parents are both dry corpses. Edward knows that the baby's parents have been brutally murdered by vampires, and decides to take the human baby home to his vampire family. And that's where the adventure of Bella joining the Cullens as a baby, begins..._

**Rated "K+" to "T" in the beginning, but later on when Bella gets older, it slowly goes to "M" because of future adult themes.**

**So, let's begin the new story...**

**

* * *

**

_**Raising a Baby Bella**_

_**Chapter ONE**_

**~Edward Cullen~**

I pulled back from the now dead carcass of the stocky elk I had taken down, wiping the back of my hand across my lips, getting rid of the blood oozing out from the corner of my mouth. _Another satisfying meal for tonight, _I thought to myself, smirking. Whenever I needed to feed, I usually did it at night because one: no human would ever dare go into the woods at night and two: it's safe to say that I can be full for the next few nights. Besides, whenever I needed to go to school here in New York, no one would suspect me of my black eyes whenever I did need to feed.

Our family was currently living here in New York for a change, instead of heading up North to our somewhat relative coven, the Denalies. We figured it might seem more humane for coming to a over-populated state in the US, instead of heading up into a remote area with barely any human beings. And, of course, Alice wanted to come to New York because there was more shopping opportunities for her and Rosalie to grasp.

Suddenly, a brand new scent assaulted my nostrils, causing me to stand straight up on my own. This scent; it smelt of something floral - perhaps freesia, with strawberries and lavender even? Whatever that scent was, it was mouthwateringly delicious, and it was causing me to go mentally insane. But, what was a human doing in the woods at this time of night? Surely, since humans' eyesight wasn't as sharp like a vampire's, they were lost in these woods and couldn't seem to see a route of escape.

And, somehow, this scent was causing my feet to run on their own, drawing me near the scent. I desperately tried to tame the monster growing from within me, to stop myself from exposing my nature to this human or worse - drink its blood dry. I had built such amazing self control over my last few 90 or so years, and yet, one whiff of this scent was causing all morality of not drinking humans to fly out the window.

The scent drove me nearer and nearer to what sounded like a creek or a stream of sorts; wherever this scent was, it was leading me close to water. Finally, I gained the ability to halt my feet, and I skidded to a complete stop, staying hidden thanks to surrounding trees and bushes. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down from the adrenaline of running so fast, but that didn't help because each time I inhaled, the scent wafted into my nose and made restraining myself all the more difficult.

And, all of a sudden, a high pitched baby cry broke through the air, causing me to go stiff. _What the hell is a baby doing in the middle of a forest at nighttime? _I asked myself, my eyes narrowing. I peeked through the trees and bushes, to indeed see the shape of a tiny baby of sorts lying by the creek. I could see though it had to be older than a year or so because the baby's hair was dark and shoulder length. Its head was facing downwards, towards the grass that was lively and growing near the water while it was curled in a little ball.

What to do, oh what to do? Go approach the tiny little kid, or run now while I can? I know what Carlisle would do, and it's always the right thing to do.

I silently stepped out from the safety of the natural boundaries, and stood, towering over the little kid. (For all I know, it could be a little boy with long hair, so I didn't know whether or not to call this kid a girl or boy yet.) I however had gotten my answer rather quickly when the little kid looked up at me; the kid turned out to be a little girl with feminine baby features. She had creamy pale skin and doe chocolate eyes that were wide while she stared up at me. She also wore a cute little light blue shirt with little matching bottoms, while her tiny feet were bare.

"Hey there." I cooed - wait, I _cooed?_ Now where the hell did that come from? I never really cooed at anything. The girl stayed silent while she continued staring up at me. "Now, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked her, crouching down in front of her. She sat up some, but continued staying silent. "Can you talk, little lady?" I asked her, smirking. She nodded her tiny dark haired head, but of course she didn't speak, so I chuckled. "So, what are you doing out here?" I asked her again; and again, no reply.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I'm not going to be able to get anywhere with trying to talk to this little girl if she's not willing to speak. She probably thinks that I'm some scary stranger; if only I could read her mind though. Ever since I got within the vicinity of this girl, I couldn't hear one thought going in her little head. Usually, toddlers - I assumed she was at least a young toddler - have something going on in their head, but this girl had nothing; all I was drawing was a blank.

"How I about I take you back to your home? How does that sound?" I asked her next, giving her a small smile now. She nodded her tiny head hesitantly, and she raised her tiny arms, as if silently asking to be carried. I chuckled once more and lifted her easily into my arms. Immediately, she buried her face in my neck, then shoulder and then my cold hard chest. Now that had to be a first; no matter what on any circumstances, humans tend to shy away from my family. This has to be a first that a human was so comfortable being around a vampire like myself - we're the predators and they're the prey, and that means prey runs from us.

Involuntarily, I stroked the little girl's dark hair, which soothed her and making her relax more into my hold. I then sniffed the air, and I picked up a scented trail that was in the direction of the North. "Can you close your eyes, little lady?" I asked her soothingly; I didn't want her to see how fast I can run, and risk exposure of my nature. She obliged and resting her face against my chest, she closed her little brown eyes.

Holding her firmly but softly against my chest - not hurting her - I took off in the direction of the girl's scent that led up North. The trees blurred by us, and the scent was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. But, all too suddenly, other scents - two to be exact - attacked my sense of smell. And, the scent was really powerful. The scent led me to a tiny log-like cabin being surrounded by these very trees. The scents were pungent, so I could tell whoever was inside, their blood had been spilt.

I knew that for sure when I saw one dead corpse lying on the ground; the body appeared to be of a seemingly young woman - one who had almost the same colored hair as this little girl in my arms.

I briskly walked straight past the carcass of the dead woman, and when I was sure that the girl wouldn't be able to see her dead mother, I let her lift her face away from my chest. She looked up at the log cabin, and squealed, then began squirming in my arms. I set her down on the ground, and let her stumble clumsily towards the back door of the home. But, before she entered, she turned towards me and rapidly motioned me to come forward - to follow her into the home.

I walked up to her side, and she opened the back door with much struggling. She then ran inside the house, and I simply strode inside leisurely. Inside the home, it looked very cozy and humble; a perfect cabin for a family. The little girl rushed over to the stairs and ran up them, while I stayed behind some and looked at some of the pictures. One was of the woman outside, getting married to a man and the background appeared to be of a Las Vegas chapel. Another few photos were of the girl with her parents, from being a baby to her age now. One of the family photos was of a Christmas picture, and in a caption, it said, _"Merry Christmas from Charlie, Renee and Isabella." _

Hmm, I still wonder; what's the little girl's name?

Sighing, I walked upstairs and just before I could continue walking towards the little girl's bedroom, I had accidently looked over and I saw a dead corpse of a man, in what appeared to be a master bedroom. I really, _really _hope that the little girl hadn't seen her father like that. Glancing the other way, I walked briskly once more away from the master bedroom, and continued on my way of following the little girl's scent to her bedroom. There, I found her sitting on her tiny bed while holding a little tattered stuffed bunny flush to her tiny chest.

I smiled down at her and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "By any chance, is your name Isabella?" I asked her quietly when I was sitting next to her. She nodded her tiny head, then suddenly mumbled, "Bwella." I smiled; it seems that she would prefer to be called as Bella. "Alright, I'll call you Bella from now on" I told her, earning an adorable small grin.

"What hwappened to Momma and Daddy?" she asked me, her tiny held titling slightly; damn. That meant she saw them as dead bodies. _Come on, Edward; think of a harmless explanation that won't cause to begin crying or give her nightmares! _I thought to myself. Yeah; what would be the best explanation to a little toddler, telling her that her parents were no longer alive? Should I just tell her the straight up truth?

"Um, well, Bella..." I began awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck. "Your mommy and daddy are right now in a better place." I told her, sighing. "Up thwere?" She asked, looking up towards the ceiling, when I knew she meant Heaven. "Yep, and they're watching over you right now. Plus, they had told me to come here and rescue you, and to protect you from now on." I told her, unable to stop the word vomit. How could I keep this little girl as my own? She deserved to live with other humans; I couldn't take her away from any of her family members - if she has any at all. But, even if she doesn't, I could endanger her humanity by living with my family - a whole family of vampires under the same roof with a little toddler girl.

"Rweally?" Bella asked excitedly, bouncing slightly from where she sat. I smiled and nodded my head. She then sprang from where she sat and hopped into my lap, still holding the bunny in her arms. Bella nuzzled her tiny face into my stomach, sighing contentedly. Just then, in a matter of seconds, she fell asleep in my lap. Sighing, I picked up the little toddler in my arms, and cradled her with the bunny in between us, while I ran from the house.

And, as selfish as I'll ever be, I really hope my family will let her stay with us.

**

* * *

**

**And there's the beginning to the new story! :D**

**I found it fun writing this cute little beginning. **

**I hope that this story will live up to anyone's standards of a baby story, and possibly, if anyone knows about raising kids, maybe you could help me out some when and IF it comes to Bella growing older? It would be nice of you because I remember the last time I had wrote a Baby Bella story, I got some baby stuff wrong and everything. **

**So, if you liked this story so far, please tell me so in a review! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(BTW: If you still haven't voted yet on the poll on my profile, please go vote on there now!) **


	2. Bringing Home Bella

**Hey everyone! Welcome to a brand new chapter of Raising a Baby Bella! :D**

**Wow! Already got like ten reviews for this story. And to everyone who alerted and favorite-d this story, you sure surprised me this morning when I opened my e-mail. XD I had like over 30 some new e-mails, and I owe them all to you who has already begun reading this new story of mine.**

**I should warn all of you now who read ****The Lost Nobodies****, ****CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - After Life****, ****Race to Immortality****, ****Vampires on Waverly Place: Twilight Version****, ****The Animal In You****,****The Clash of Vampires****, ****Even Monsters Have Souls****, ****Ever Wondering Mind****, ****Love of Royalty**** and ****Breaking Dawn: The Missing Twin****...**

**Yeah, those stories are right now on Hiatus. I'm NOT giving up on those stories just yet; I just can't come up with any brand new chapters for those stories right now. I'll get to those stories... eventually... in this lifetime... hopefully...**

**But anyways, thank you to every reader who has read the beginning so far, and has already alerted this story. :D You all made me very happy this morning. **

**So, let's see what will happen in this next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter TWO**_

**~Edward Cullen~**

Finally, after an hour or so of running, I made it to my family's large home on the outskirts of New York. Bella had been sleeping peacefully in my arms ever since, so I didn't need to fear of frightening this little human girl of how fast I can run.

I stopped in front of the wraparound porch of our Victorian styled home, and slowed down to a walk when I felt Bella stirring in my cold arms. "Hey there, sleepy head." I cooed; again, me and the cooing is an odd combination. Bella yawned, stretching her tiny arms above her head while her mouth formed into the shape of a tiny "o". She then rubbed at her doe brown eyes and stared sleepily up at me. "Where awre we?" she asked me groggily.

"We're at my house; you'll be able to meet my family." I told her, giving her a small smile. Her eyes grew wide while she suddenly buried her warm face into my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly, stopping my walking towards the front door. "New pweople?" she mumbled. "Are you afraid to meet my family?" I asked her, desperately trying to stop myself from laughing at her embarrassment.

I felt her tiny head nod against my shirt, and I smirked. She's a shy one, that's for sure. "Don't worry, Bella. My family is extremely nice towards new people, and I know they'll love you." I assured her, smiling when she slowly pulled her face away from me. "Rweally?" she asked, hope ringing in her tiny voice. "Of course! Who wouldn't love you?" I asked her, giving her a bright smile again. She giggled, but then her smile disappeared. "What is it now, sweetie?" I asked her concernedly.

"That scwary man..." she trailed off, looking down at the ground. "What scary man, Bella?" I asked her. "That scwary man with the rwed eyes, who took Momma and Daddy away frwom me." she told me, pouting. I stroked her hair and let her cry silently on my shoulder; poor girl. So she did see the vampire who slaughtered her parents. Crap... Great, now she's most likely going to have nightmares from it all. "He didn't lwove me." she mumbled suddenly.

"Well, even if he did love you, Bella, his love isn't worthy for you. You're better than earning that mean man's love, that's for sure." I told her; I felt her smile against my shoulder. "Rweally?" she asked me again, pulling her head slightly back to look at me. "Of course." I told her, returning the smile; I've been smiling a lot ever since I found Bella.

"Now, come on; let's get you to meet my family." I told her, chuckling. She giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck tightly; maybe she doesn't want me to let her go. And, of course, I intend to not let her out of my arms because that's the selfish monster I am.

I strode to the door in several steps, and before I could even open the door, it flew open to reveal an overly excited adoptive pixie fashion-fanatic sister of mine. "Took you long enough." she quipped, narrowing her golden eyes at me. "Sorry, Alice. I wanted to make sure Bella could sleep long enough; she had a rough night." I hissed at her in vampire speeds, rolling my eyes at her.

"I know; I had to _see_ it." she hissed back in the same speed, huffing. "Now, let me see Bella. I really want to get to work." she ordered, extending her arms. "Alice..." I trailed off, silently letting her know that I didn't know if it was the right time to give Bella to someone else - and like I had stated earlier, I didn't really intend on letting Bella out of my arms for more than a millisecond. "Oh, hush up, Edward. It's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything." Alice reprimanded me, waggling her fingers to show that she was still waiting for me to transfer Bella over to her.

I sighed and looked down at Bella, to see she was staring at Alice with awe. "Bella?" I asked her; her tiny head snapped back up to look at me. "I'm going to hand you over to Alice for a second, alright?" I asked her. She pointed a finger over at Alice and mumbled, "Pwixie?" I chuckled while Alice giggled. "Yes, that's Alice - the Pixie." I told her, smiling.

She then nodded, answering my question from earlier, and I transferred Bella into Alice's arms without a big fuss. Alice studied Bella's appearance, then with a quick peck on the forehead, Alice gave Bella back to me. "When the others get back from their hunt, we'll go to the mall to get Bella her things; for now, she's going to have to be in that and she'll have to stay with you. Esme should be out back, tending to her garden, and Carlisle is at work right now." Alice informed me.

I nodded and slinked my way around Alice, entering the home fully. Bella stared at everything inside the house and kept asking me what an object was after she pointed to it. After awhile, Esme came inside the home and came over to where I was holding Bella and showing her the piano. "Bella, this is Esme, my mother." I had to hold in my snickers for calling Esme my mother; she was a mother to me, but sometimes she wasn't. Besides, I was much older than Esme, so it was weird to call someone who's younger than me - in vampire years - my mother.

"Esmwe?" Bella asked me, staring up at me for a second before looking back at Esme. "Hello, sweetheart." Esme greeted her kindly, waving at her. Bella giggled and waved back. Then, Bella motioned for me to lean down - which I did - and then cupping her hands over her mouth, she whispered in my ear, "She pwetty." I chuckled along with Esme; we could hear her no matter what, thanks to our keen vampire sense of hearing.

"Thank you for the compliment, Bella." Esme thanked Bella, smiling brightly. Bella blushed from being caught, but she nodded back at Esme. "Alright; where's the little munchkin?!" I heard Emmett boom from outside; again, I could hear him perfectly. Esme and I groaned in unison, while Bella looked at us, confusion written on her face. "Here comes the rest of the cavalry." I mumbled, while Esme laughed.

Seconds later, Emmett came bursting in from the kitchen back door, with Jasper and Rosalie following behind him. Emmett bounded into the living room, and Bella squeaked from seeing his tall stature, and buried her face in my chest for protection. "Emmett, stop making so much noise. You're scaring poor Bella." Esme scolded the certain loud vampire, glaring murderously at him as if daring him to so much as make more noise that'll frighten Bella further.

"Oops; sorry. Didn't mean to scare the little girlie." Emmett apologized, though judging from the smirk on his face, he wasn't truly sorry. "So, where is she?" Rosalie asked excitedly; from her thoughts, she was excited about a little girl in the home, one which she could baby and pretend as if she was her own child. "She's right here." I told her, looking down at Bella, who still had her face hidden from everyone. "Come on, Bella; the rest of my family wants to meet you." I whispered to her, hoping that would encourage her to look up.

Inch by inch, Bella lifted her head and looked at everyone who was surrounding her. "That's Emmett," I began, pointing to Emmett who gave Bella a goofy face; Bella immediately giggled adorably. "And that's Rosalie." I continued, pointing to my blond sister, who smiled at Bella. Bella also smiled back at her. "And that's Jasper." I then pointed at him, who looked stiff slightly, but gave Bella a strained smile. But, oblivious as ever, Bella smiled back at him, waving.

"Can I hold, Edward?" Rosalie asked me gently, looking longingly over at Bella. Bella seemed eager to be held by Rosalie, so I handed Bella off to her, where Rosalie immediately and carefully cradled Bella in her arms. Bella stared at Rosalie's face and hair, and murmured dreamily, "Pwetty." That sent Rosalie's smile in oblivion, where she kissed Bella's forehead.

"Alright, alright; I know that we all want to take turns in getting to know little Bella, be we need to go to the mall and get all of the stuff she needs." Alice interrupted, skipping over to Jasper's side before she began dragging him away to the garage. Rosalie handed Bella back to me, then she grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him after her, ignoring his complaints of not wanting to go shopping.

"Oh, I need to go get some food for her too. Will you be okay on your own, Edward?" Esme asked me while she grabbed her purse and everything. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Esme." I assured her, smiling. She smiled back, and after nodding, she left the house, where I heard her taking my Volvo.

"So, what should we do, Bella?" I asked her after I set her down on the couch and giving her little stuffed bunny - which I had completely forgotten about until now. She hugged her stuffed bunny to her little body, then shrugged indifferently. "Do you want to watch some TV?" I asked her, to which she nodded eagerly. I laughed and turned on the TV, changing it to some kiddy shows and waited for her to decide on which channel to watch.

While Bella was watching "Spongebob Squarepants" or something like that, I called Carlisle. _"Hello, Edward." _Carlisle's voice came from the other end of the phone. "Hi, Carlisle. Can you check something for me?" I asked him. _"Let me guess; you want me to look at medical records of Isabella Marie Swan?" _he asked me, chuckling. "Uh, yeah; how did you know?" I asked him confused. _"One: Alice already told me about Bella coming home. And two: it's you, Edward. I know you would worry over Bella's health issues if she has any. I'll try to find her records and see if there's anything wrong with her." _Carlisle explained.

"Thanks. And, Carlisle, there's something I need to tell you about Bella's parents." I began, sighing. _"You're going to tell me about how you think Bella's parents were murdered by a vampire, right?" _he asked, guessing correctly again. "Alice told you?" I asked him, chuckling. _"Never bet against the physic, Edward. But, yes, she did tell me that Bella's parents had been drank from a vampire - she just couldn't see who it was. We'll discuss on how to deal with this mysterious vampire when I get home, son. Right now, just stay by Bella; she has gone through something traumatic and since you're the first person to find her, I believe she'll grow attached to you, seeing you as her savior. It's best to comfort her in her time of need. And, later on this week, we'll go back to her house and gather some of her family items before we'll have to inform the authorities if they already haven't found out about their deaths." _Carlisle explained to me, sighing in between at times.

I told him I would follow his advice, and we later hung up on each other; I returned to Bella's side to see her still watching her kid show, and that's what I did until Esme came back to the house first. "I didn't know what to buy for Bella, for I didn't know what she'd like to eat. So, I sort of bought every food known to children." Esme told me sheepishly after she was done carrying in the _twenty-fifth _bag into the kitchen. "Esme, did you leave anything for the other families that have kids?" I asked her incredulously, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Be quiet, mister. Just bring Bella in so I can have her pick her favorite foods." Esme told me, rolling her eyes. "She's probably going to pick all of the junk food." I mumbled, chuckling while I left the kitchen to get Bella from the living room. "Bella, are you hungry?" I asked her after she looked up at me. Just before she could answer me, her tiny stomach growled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes." I stated, chuckling while I reached over and picked her up. "No!" she cried when I began walking away. "What is it, sweetie?" I asked her, frowning; I hope I didn't hurt her.

"Bun-Bun!" she exclaimed, pointing back to the couch; whoops. Forgot her little toy. Chuckling, I walked back over to the couch, picking up her toy and showing it to her. She immediately snatched it out of my hands, and snuggled it to her face while I walked back in the direction of the kitchen. When we entered the kitchen, she stared wide-eyed at all of the food. "Now, you have to tell us which of these foods you like Bella." I informed her after I stopped in front of the unloaded foods.

She squirmed a bit in my arms, and I set her down on one of the barstools in front of the islands, and she stood on the tip of her toes to place her hands on the island counters, staring at all of the foods. She hummed to herself, before she began pointing to the cereals first, choosing the ones she likes. The ones that she didn't pick, Esme placed them on a separate counter. Then, Bella began picking out her favorite fruits; again, Esme took away the ones she didn't pick. When it came to some of the drinks she got, Bella chose most of them - the regular milk, then the chocolate milk, and then some of the juices. Finally, when it came to vegetables and after all of the other foods were picked or set off to the side, Bella picked the last of the vegetables that she would eat - which wasn't a lot.

"So, what would you like to eat for breakfast, Bella?" Esme asked her; I looked over at the clock to see it was about eleven thirty in the morning; damn. Bella's with us for that long? Where did the time go? Bella tapped her chin, before she pointed to a brand of cereal she had chosen earlier, along with the milk, then the orange juice. Esme nodded and sent me off with Bella into the dining room while she prepared Bella her breakfast.

While Bella had been eating her cereal, the others finally arrived back to the house. "Honey, we're home!" Emmett called out jokingly, before I heard a quiet _smack! _followed by a quiet, "Ow..." I smirked and looked up from Bella who was sitting on my lap while eating her breakfast, to see the four enter into the dining room. "Heyo squirt." Emmett greeted Bella once he sat down next to us. Bella looked up and waved at Emmett, her little cheeks stuffed with mashed up food.

"When she's done eating, Edward, I'm giving her a bath. She looks a little grimy while wearing her pajamas there." Alice told me, giggling. "Alice, she looks perfectly fine." I argued. "Edward, look at her really." Rosalie told me; so I did and looked down at Bella closely. Sure enough, her bare feet were dirty on the bottom, while there were some dirt on her pj bottoms, and she had small dirt smudges on her face that appeared to be hidden thanks to her hair. "Oh, I see." I mumbled, frowning at myself for not noticing just how dirty little Bella. "Don't start blaming yourself, Edward." Jasper muttered to me; oh right. He'll be able to sense me reprimanding myself.

"Sorry, Jasper." I muttered back.

At this moment, Bella's spoon had accidently missed her mouth and the cereal landed on her top, to which Emmett snickered at. "Kiddo, food's meant to go into your mouth, not for you to wear." he informed her, chuckling. Bella looked up at him and scowled, before she scooped up some more food - a tiny amount though - before she flung it at Emmett's face. Now, he had wet cereal pieces on his face, along with some milk dripping.

We all laughed at the sight of him, while Bella giggled. Emmett sighed and mumbled, "Guess I deserved that," while he grabbed a napkin and wiped off any trace of cereal on his face.

After Bella finished her breakfast, Alice took Bella from me while I cleaned up her area. "Say "bye bye" to everyone, Bella." Alice told her. "Why?" Bella asked, tilting her head while she pouted. "Because I'm going to give you a bath and make you all squeaky clean, and you won't see everyone for a bit." Alice told her. "Oh; bye bye!" Bella cried to us, waving her tiny. We laughed and waved back at her, just before Alice disappeared with her.

"We've barely known that squirt, and already I love her." Emmett stated, laughing. "Me too." Rosalie inputted, smiling brightly. "I can already sense that she's grown very attached to Edward." Jasper said, nodding to himself. "Well, I did find her in the woods by herself." I said, smiling.

"I hope we get to keep her." Emmett stated, sighing. "Emmett, she isn't some pet." Rosalie scolded him, glaring at him. "I know she isn't; I just don't want to give her up; would any of you want to give her up?" he asked us, raising an eyebrow. "No." we answered immediately. "My exact point. Maybe during tonight's meeting, we should discuss on keeping Bella with us." Emmett suggested, smiling his dopey grin again. "Agreed." I said, sighing.

**

* * *

**

**Eh; this chapter seemed like a filler to me. **

**Anyways, what do you think of this little chapter? :)**

**Please review if you liked this chapter!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(And yes, I have to keep pestering about this, but please if you haven't already voted on the Poll, on my profile, please do so! If you can't make your decision, I suggest you go read my tiny story called, "Decisions, Decisions"; that has previews/snippets of the three main stories on the poll. So, maybe reading that story and those previews, could help you pick your favorite story.)**


	3. Records

**Hi everyone! Welcome to another chapter of ****Raising a Baby Bella****!**

**I don't have a lot to say here right now, so let's just go ahead and begin this brand new chapter already!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter THREE**_

**~Carlisle Cullen~**

"Another successful treatment, Dr. Cullen." one of my co-workers amended me, giving me a congratulatory pat on the shoulder while he walked off with a female nurse at his side. I smirked and walked off, heading in the direct of my office in the hospital.

Today was another ordinary "early bird" shift for me. I had to go into work early, which was fine by me considering that like any normal human who needs their sleep, I'm not complaining of coming to work this early. But, this shift can be very slow and boring, added to the fact that I am a vampire and time already goes by slowly for me, this shift is most likely the most boring shift I had to take at a hospital.

I made it to my office, and did any normal thing for me when I didn't have patients to check up on; I filed some paperwork and signed off any papers that were just sitting on my desk. I continued doing that until about 9:30 in the morning, and just when I was about done, the phone in my office began ringing. I answered and greeted, "Dr. Cullen speaking."

_"Hi Carlisle." _Alice's chirpy voice answered back. _"Edward's about to call in about 2.7 seconds, and by the way, he's going to ask about Isabella Marie Swan's medical records. He found little Bella last night in the woods and he discovered that her parents were murdered - possibly by a human blood drinking vampire. I couldn't see who did it though. Well, gotta go; see later tonight when we'll have our meeting." _Alice explained in vampire speed, before she abruptly hung up on me. I stared at the phone, shocked and confused at the same time.

Edward had found a human in the woods? While he was _hunting? _How could he stay in control then? Maybe his self control is very strong - maybe even stronger than mine. And, judging from the way Alice had said "little" then that probably means that Isabella is but a mere child. Now why was there a child in the woods at that time? Alice did say however that her parents were possibly murdered by a regular vampire, so maybe Isabella was able to run far away enough to hide herself until Edward found her. But then why didn't the vampire go after her? Surely he or she would've wanted the child dead in order of having no possible witnesses of the act.

The ringing of my phone for the second time brought me out of my thoughts. I immediately knew it was Edward thanks from the warning of Alice, so I answered it with, "Hello Edward."

_"Hi, Carlisle. Can you check something for me?" _Edward asked from the other end; his voice sounded nervous for some reason. "Let me guess; you want me to look at medical records of Isabella Marie Swan?" I asked him, chuckling; never doubt the physic pixie in this family. _"Uh, yeah; how did you know?" _Edward asked, sounding surprised. "One: Alice already told me about Bella coming home. And two: it's you, Edward. I know you would worry over Bella's health issues if she has any. I'll try to find her records and see if there's anything wrong with her." I told him, chuckling once more.

_"Thanks. And, Carlisle, there's something I need to tell you about Bella's parents." _Edward began again. "You're going to tell me about how you think Bella's parents were murdered by a vampire, right?" I asked him, smirking. _"Alice told you?" _Edward asked, chuckling."Never bet against the physic, Edward. But, yes, she did tell me that Bella's parents had been drank from a vampire - she just couldn't see who it was. We'll discuss on how to deal with this mysterious vampire when I get home, son. Right now, just stay by Bella; she has gone through something traumatic and since you're the first person to find her, I believe she'll grow attached to you, seeing you as her savior. It's best to comfort her in her time of need. And, later on this week, we'll go back to her house and gather some of her family items before we'll have to inform the authorities if they already haven't found out about their deaths." I explained to my oldest "son", sighing in between of my explanation.

After Edward promised me he would follow my advice, we hung up on each other. I then pulled out my laptop and begin looking searching for Isabella's medical files. After awhile of sorting through too many "Isabella" files of previous patients - all of whom who were not the Isabella I was looking for - I finally found the right file I was looking for.

_First Name: Isabella _

_Middle Name: Marie_

_Last Name: Swan_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 3 and 1/2 years old_

_Birthdate: 9/13/88 _**(A/N: Pretend that it's 1991, and from the last chapter, pretend that Spongebob Squarepants was already invented. XD)**

_Previous Illnesses: None_

_I'll have to tell Edward that he doesn't need to worry about Bella, since she didn't have any previous diseases of illnesses, _I thought to myself while I just printed out Bella's medical sheet for proof for Edward. _Now, what can I do until I get to leave? _I asked myself mentally, pursing my lips while I tapped my chin to think of any ideas that could occupy me until later.

Maybe I could call Esme... no; we probably couldn't find anything to chat about. I can't go see any patients of mine, because I don't have any to see. And, it would seem inappropriate of me to just go on the computer and goof around, hopping from random site to random site for nothing on the internet - besides something medical related - will never capture my attention long enough for more than 5 seconds.

An idea suddenly sparking off in my head, I sat down in front of my lap top once more and began searching for Isabella's parents' medical records. I easily found them; I clicked on Charlie's medical record first. _Hmm, no diseases... oh wait; it says that Charlie has suffered depression. _I thought to myself. When I checked Renee's medical record, it said that she had suffered depression as well. I wonder what caused them to have depression...

Curious once more, I looked up any medical files of their parents or family members; it's mostly common for someone to slip into depression because of a family loss_. It could be for some other reason, possibly. It's too dangerous for us to keep Bella with us; she's in too much danger by being around seven vampires - all who could snap at some point if she stays with us for far too long._ One side thought negatively after I had received the idea that if there wasn't any family members left in Bella's family, that we would have to give her to them.

_Judging from Alice's call though, it seems like Edward does care about her. _The other side of me argued back. Usually, Edward was never this concerned about a human - let alone a child. _Maybe he just wants the child for her blood. _The evil side pointed out. No; it couldn't be that reason. Edward has never really found his singer from his entire existence - as far as I know. _This child must be really important to him; it's possible that Edward has finally found his singer after so many years. _The good side thought.

I looked back to the computer screen, to see that there were only one file on each of Charlie's and Renee's family members. I opened them... to see coroner notes.

**---**

**(Later that night...)**

**~Edward Cullen~**

All day, my siblings had spent their time in building and furnishing Bella's bedroom; Alice had told all of us that the decision was already made of whether Bella was going to live with us or not. I was mildly upset from the decision; Bella shouldn't live with us. She needed to live with other humans. It's not natural for a human to be living with seven vampires, all under the same roof at the same time. Though I would love to have the little human stay with us as I had grown attached to her from the short period of time that I have actually known her, I couldn't be the selfish monster that I am and keep her away from her humanity.

Right now, Bella and I were watching one of her kiddy shows once again, while I could hear and see my siblings flashing back and forth between the first floor and the second floor to gather items for Bella's bedroom and everything; it's a good thing that the couch was facing towards the TV, and not the stairs or otherwise Bella would freak out over how fast my siblings were going.

"Carlisle's going to be home soon!" Alice whispered to down to me; thankfully I could hear her. I nodded to myself and picked Bella up to place her on my lap. She looked adorable in her little new cotton jumper dress and her tiny little pigtails. "Bella," I began, gaining her attention almost immediately. "Yes, Ed?" she asked; when she tried to pronounce my name earlier, she got it jumbled too many times to count, so we settle on Ed - just like how she settled on calling Alice "Pixie" (really, for her it's "pwixie"), how she settled on calling Emmett, "Teddy", Rosalie, "Rosa" and for Jasper, "Jazz" along with calling Esme, "Esma".

"There's one more person in my family that I would like you to meet." I told her. "Who?" she asked, standing on her two little stubby feet with much struggling. "He's my father, Bella. He's a really nice man." I assured her, smiling. She nodded eagerly, agreeing to my request of seeing Carlisle.

Minutes later, I heard Carlisle's car pull up and drive slowly into the driveway. I picked Bella up in my arms just as I heard Esme run by from behind us at vampire speeds to go greet her husband. I slowly walked to the front door and in stood in the doorway with Bella in my arms, while I saw Esme kissing Carlisle's cheek for a quick peck. "Hello, honey." Carlisle greeted her cheerily, smiling.

The two walked slowly to where I stood, and there, Carlisle greeted me briefly with a nod and a mental greeting, before he stared down at Bella. "Is this Isabella?" he asked me while not looking up. I nodded and said down to Bella, "This is my father." She smiled and waved her chubby hand at him.

"I'll tell you later about her medical records." Carlisle told me, keeping his thoughts blocked from me for some reason. I nodded curtly just before I heard, "Bella's room is all finished!" then a muted _smack! _followed by none other than Emmett's wince of pain. I chuckled and turned on my heel while heading upstairs, with my "parents" hot on my heels. We walked up to the third level where Bella would be sleeping - next to my room because they thought I was the only one she could fully trust and also that was the only available room in the entire home - and saw that all of them were waiting outside the door.

"Just barely finished this room." Jasper informed me in vampire speeds, smirking. I grinned and there, entered through the door. "Wow!" Bella cried, looking around the room in wonderment.

The carpets were of a deep forest green, while the ceiling - with quick dry paint - was painted a sky blue with white clouds. Flowers of various colors were painted on the sky blue walls as well. A tiny closet sat off in one corner, probably full of Bella's little clothes, and in the center was a tiny little toddler's bed with flower quilting and sheets. Toys were far as the eye could see; some were lying on the floor, some were in the toy chest, some were sitting by the toy chest, some were sitting in little net things from the corners of the bedroom. Also, sitting by the large glass windows was a vanity, where either one of the ladies could do Bella's hair or she could play pretend "makeup" or whatever little girls would do.

All in all, it was obvious that Bella had just fallen in love with this room.

Bella squirmed in my arms, so I let her down on the ground while she stumbled and ran around her room, checking out her new things. "I lwove it!" she cried to us, smiling a big, somewhat toothless grin. "You're welcome, squirt." Emmett told her, laughing; she didn't seem to mind being called squirt again. She was too busy enjoying her new room.

"We should hold our meeting now. Let's get her to sleep before we begin." Carlisle suddenly announced in vampire speed. With nodding heads of agreement, everyone went downstairs except for me and Jasper. "I thought I should help you out in putting her to sleep." Jasper told me when he saw my look of confusion as to why he stayed behind. I smirked and nodded, while stepping fully into Bella's new bedroom.

"Alright, Bella; it's time for you to go to sleep." I told her, towering over her while she played with her new doll house. "But - But -" she stuttered, her little bottom lip jutting out; maybe I could let her stay up a bit longer... _Fight that pout, Edward. We need to hold this meeting and we can't let Bella hear about it. _Jasper reminded me in his thoughts, his tone sounding scolding like.

I nodded minutely and fought against the cuteness of Bella's pout. "Sorry, Bella. But, you do need your sleep. You've had a long day. I promise I'll play with you tomorrow, if that'll make it up for you." I suggested, where I saw her grin a bright little smile once I suggested the idea of me playing with her and her toys. "Okay!" she exclaimed, standing to her feet. I watched her stumbled her way over to her bed, but I picked her right back up. "Hey!" she cried, giggling.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in your dress, princess?" I asked her, chuckling. A sudden yelp from Alice downstairs was heard, followed by her quick pattering feet before she materialized in the doorway. "Come on, Bells; let's get you changed into some pajamas." Alice announced, skipping over and taking Bella straight from my arms. "Boys, leave!" Alice demanded; leaving me and Jasper laughing, we left the two girls alone while heading downstairs to join the rest of the family.

"Man, you're wife is sure one hell of a commanding little pixie, Jazz." Emmett stated, laughing loudly. "Well, where do you think she got it from?" Rosalie joked back, snickering while Jasper shrugged. "What can I say? My wife is one fluffy of everything." Jasper replied back, brushing off the teasing from Rosalie. "Point is though, she is just very happy that Bella will be staying with us." Esme stated, before she paused and looked at Carlisle. "Is she staying with us, Carlisle?" she asked.

Carlisle sighed and said in a quiet voice, "We'll discuss that tonight." And, with nods all around, we sat, waiting for Alice to finish getting Bella into her new bed.

**

* * *

**

**And there you go, my readers; a pretty short chapter for the story! I found it funny to write a rambling OOC Carlisle - at least I think that he doesn't really ramble a lot. XD**

**So, what did you think of it? Was it any good?**

**Please review if you liked it at all. **

***Also, again if you haven't voted on my poll yet, please do so! That poll is going to be there for a while, so get to voting, everybody!***

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	4. Discussions

_**Chapter FOUR**_

**~Edward Cullen~**

When Bella was in bed, fast asleep, and after Alice had joined us in the living room, Carlisle stood up in the middle of the circle of the white couches after a moment of comfortable silence. "I know that we have a lot to discuss for tonight, but I just want to get Edward's worries out of the way first." Carlisle began, pulling out the files he had earlier. He walked over to me and handed me the first file. I opened it to see it was about Bella - about her birthday and about any prior that she had, which were none. "So, she's healthy?" I asked him, sighing in relief. "She is healthy, as far I and other doctors that had her before, know. We could do a check up on her if you're still unsure." Carlisle told me.

"It would relieve some of my worries that I still have." I told him truthfully, smirking. "I'll see what I can do, then, Edward. Now, take a look at the next files." He told me, his tone and thoughts now sounding sad. My eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed, I moved onto the next set of files and looked through them, to see they were coroner notes of Bella's grandparents. "Her grandparents no longer live?" I questioned, frowning. "Apparently, no they don't. And, I also found out that Charlie and Renee had no siblings whatsoever." Carlisle explained, also frowning.

"So, what you're saying is that Bella doesn't have any living family members left? Her parents were all that she had?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow, questioning Carlisle if he was joking with us. "Yes, Emmett. Bella is the last of the Swan family, and she doesn't have any other members of her family alive." Carlisle told me, nodding his head.

"Which leads us to the next matter to discuss." Carlisle began again. "I'm assuming that all of you love Bella in your own way, correct?" Carlisle asked, smiling when he saw all of us nod our heads in agreement."We really do love Bella, Carlisle. Can we please let her stay in the family?" Alice begged, but before Carlisle could answer, I stood up. "I don't know if that's for the best, Alice." I stated, mentally cringing when everyone - minus Esme, Jasper and Carlisle - whipped their gazes to glare at me.

"What the hell, Edward? You seemed happy that Bella was here with us earlier; why the sudden change of heart?" Rosalie asked icily, standing to her feet quickly. "Rosalie, please calm down." Carlisle tried soothing her. "No, I will not calm down! Why in the hell are you being such a hypocrite, Edward?! We all know that you're rapidly growing attached to Bella just like us; why do you think that she shouldn't stay with us?!" Rosalie snarled out, her golden eyes fading quickly into charcoal black.

"I have several reasons why she shouldn't stay with us!" I hissed, feeling my own temper flaring. "Bella shouldn't live with us because she deserves to live among other humans. Even though I do love Bella in my own way and I never want her to go, it's best for her to live with other humans. It's for the sake of her humanity and safety; any of us could slip up accidently when Bella is around. Besides, what if other vampires come and kill her, or kidnap her or worse - change her into us? She can't really live with us because there's too much at risk.

"And then there's the fact that I could be the one to kill her. Her scent is too maddening for me right now, that I just so badly want to drink all of her blood. But, I can't do that; every dark thought is thankfully pushed away by the reminder of her sweet baby face. I can't let Bella stay with us because I want to protect her from me. I want her to be far away from me so I won't endanger her ever again, and yet at the same time, I want to keep her close to me. I want her to just stay here so I could be her friend and everything. None of you understand what torture I have to go through the most. That's why I want to end it and let Bella live with other humans." I explained, plopping down onto the couch and ending my speech with a heaving sigh.

The room was silent afterwards. Rosalie stood still, frozen from her spot in the middle of the couches, while Esme looked on at me with sympathy pooling her golden orbs. Emmett looked shell shocked, while of course Jasper looked passive as he already knew how I was feeling. Carlisle had his lips pursed thoughtfully, and all the while, Alice sat back and watched the show with a blank face.

"I had a feeling that this was going to happen to you eventually, my son." Carlisle murmured softly, staring down at the carpet grounds with thoughtful eyes. "Edward," Alice began, standing. _I've already seen what's going to happen_. Alice thought towards me. "I know; you already saw Bella staying with us and all of that. I get it." I stated, defeated. There was no point in me arguing for the family has already made their decision and frankly, I couldn't be happier that Bella would be staying with us. At least now she won't have to get sent to some foster family and everything that could follow.

_No, Edward. I didn't mean that_. Alice thought again towards me, her eyes looking worried. "Then what did you mean?" I asked her, looking up at her with narrowed eyes. _Just look and you'll see._ Alice explained to me mentally, where she blanked out and showed me a vision.

_Vision_

_The setting of the vision appeared to be in a lush forest, filled with trees, dirt and grass, along with wildlife thriving. There, I saw a single doe drinking water from a stream that was near a towering tree. It looked like the doe didn't pay attention to its surroundings for in the background, I could hear the soft footfalls of someone approaching the doe with lightning speeds._

_Suddenly a crack from a twig echoed off the trees, and there, the doe sprinted from the stream, gracefully jumping and weaving its way through the trees and undergrowth. It was fast for a young doe, but it wasn't fast enough for its predator. Two long arms shot out and caught the sprinting doe with ease, and there I saw a head full of dark curls lower its head towards the neck of the doe, followed by the nose of someone sinking their teeth into the neck of the doe._

_I was watching someone feed on a doe, so that meant that whoever this was, was a vampire and was a vegetarian like my family and I._

_Finally, after the vampire had sucked the doe dry, the vampire lifted its head away to reveal a face. It was a woman from her feminized features. She had large dark burgundy eyes that I could tell were slowly turning golden, while she had a cute little button nose and full rosebud pink lips. She stood slowly to her feet, to reveal that she had to be in her teen years - more so 17 to 18 years old. She had the body of a developed woman, while her dark hair flowed down her back. She wore simple clothing for a teen, but some of it looked ripped._

_Rustling of bushes alerted the female vampire to whip her head over her shoulder, until she relaxed visibly. "I'm such a messy eater." the female vampire murmured shyly, tucking a strand of hair away from her face and behind her pale ear. There, I could see a visible half crescent moon shaped scar on the jugular of her translucent neck._

_The angle of the vision changed to where it showed both the female vampire - _

_And me, who was walking out from the shadows. I could see that my golden eyes were dancing with amusement and joy, along with a trace of... lust?_

_"You're my messy eater." I teased back at the female vampire, sauntering over to where she stood, and ruffled her brown tangled hair. The girl giggled, and that's where the vision faded..._

_End of Vision_

The living room came back into my focus, to see five confused and curious faces, and one worried look from Alice. "Who... Who was she? What - Why did you show me that; a vision of me hunting alongside a female vampire?" I stuttered, running a hand through my hair on natural habit. "Please do not tear me to shreds." Alice whispered to herself, before she heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Edward, but that was Bella. Couldn't you tell by some of the features on her face?" Alice asked me through her mind, biting her lip in worry.

What? How could that be Bella? _My_ Bella?! Wait, since when do I own Bella? I barely knew the human girl for over a few hours, and yet I was already claiming her as my own? I mean, I guess I could call her that now because apparently in Alice's vision, I had called her my "messy eater" and all of that. But, I can't claim her. She was only three, and in that vision, Bella looked like she was only 17 or 18 years old. That meant she was going to live with us for 14 to 15 more years until she was transformed into like us.

"What?! How could that possibly be Bella?!" I roared, leaping to my feet. I was however held back when my bear of a brother also sprang towards me and held me back from attacking my pixie sister who was behind her husband, who was growling angrily at me. "It's true, Edward. That was Bella, transformed as a vampire at age 17. It's unavoidable now because each time I see you with her, that vision always comes back at me." Alice explained.

"Of course it can be avoidable; I will not idly stand by and let Bella be transformed into us!" I hissed. This matter could simply be avoided - all we really have to do is not bite Bella at all. "That's not going to happen, Edward. She's now a part of this family, and we want her to live with us forever - and forever means transforming her into one of us." Alice argued, crossing her arms across her chest in a determined manner.

"Alright, that's enough arguing from both of you. I don't want all of this yelling to wake up Bella." Esme hissed at us, scolding us for making so much noise that could easily wake up our mortal family member. Emmett released me from her hard grip, and went back to sit down by his wife again, who was nonetheless still glaring at me.

"We'll see if we can discuss that matter at another time. Now, onto our last argument." Carlisle began again once we had all sat down again. "In a few years - after Bella will have grown up some - we must pick the next location of our home in order to maintain our human status. I'm willing to listen to any suggestions that you may have in mind." Carlisle explained.

"Well, how about Alaska? We can go live with the Denali clan." Esme suggested. But, that earned several groans - including mine - of disagreement. "I don't want to be near Tanya and her sisters so soon, Esme. Those three really do get on my nerves; Carmen is the only one who is actually tolerable." Rosalie explained. She just took the words out of my mouth; I couldn't stand those three, what with their flirting ways and attempts in seducing me - the only single Cullen in the family. Even after countless times of evading their attacks, their ways were repeated each time we went there to visit.

"Besides, I don't think we should expose Bella to the Denali sisters just yet. It could remind them of their deceased mother and once immortal child." I added in, where now Esme saw realization and now agreed with our statements. "Alright, so Alaska could be our next move when Bella will be slightly older. Any other suggestions?" Carlisle asked.

"How about Chicago?" Jasper suggested. "No; we shouldn't go there at this time. I can see plenty of days where the sun will be out." Alice hurriedly disagreed, sighing dejectedly. "Oh, how about we go to England? I know for sure it'll be mostly cloudy, and since Carlisle knows the area the most, we'll be able to fit right in." Alice suggested. "I don't think we should move there; it's too close to Volterra - and I plan on keeping Bella a secret from them for as long as we can." I argued.

"Edward, we'll be safe. Plus, I could see whether the Volterra will come, and I'll make sure to get you and Bella out of there as fast as possible." Alice chided. "I am the physic in this family, and you know you should never go against me." Alice added in, tapping her temple as if to emphasize it.

"We'll take a vote; all in favor of moving to England when Bella will be a bit older, raise your hand." Carlisle stated. Esme, Jasper, Alice and Emmett - along with Carlisle with himself - raised their hands; only Rosalie and I didn't. "Majority rules; so, it's in agreement that when Bella is just a little bit older, we will move to England, correct?" Carlisle asked, looking over the faces after they all nodded. "Alright; this family meeting is closed." Carlisle stated, clapping his hands together.

We all scattered - well, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all decided to go upstairs to their bedrooms - while Esme stayed downstairs, reading one of her gardening books and Carlisle went up to his study. I decided that I would go upstairs and just check up on little Bella. I ascended up the two flights of stairs, reaching the third level and silently slithered my way into Bella's bedroom.

I spotted Bella immediately in the darkness besides her dimly lit brand new night-light. She was all curled up with her tiny little stuffed rabbit held close to her chest. Smiling, I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her head. I raised one of my hands and stroked Bella's face gingerly, hoping that my cold touch wouldn't wake her from her slumber. Bella smiled in her sleep, and nestled herself deeper in her bed.

She really did looked peaceful and so angelic in her sleep, where she would mumble something in her sleep, probably from the dreams that she was having. Nothing in the world could ever compare to this little beauty of a girl, not even the most serene place in the world could even compare to Bella's sleep.

Who knew that I, Edward Cullen, a nearly 100 year old vampire, would find such a wonderful specimen like Isabella Marie Swan? Well, my sister could've probably see it happen, but besides her, no one could've guessed that I would find Bella all by her little lonesome self in the forest, where she had ran away from the crime scene of her parents' murders.

I knew and practically my whole family knew, that I was now very protective of Bella. I didn't want to give Bella over to Alice when she had first met my physic sister, and nor did I want Emmett to scare Bella so much from his loud state. Carlisle knew that I was concerned about her health and everything, but he also understood why I didn't want to keep Bella in this family. I didn't want to risk her life from any of us - me included. Any one of us could easily kill off this poor defenseless human being with just the simplest of touches or hugs - even simple familial pecks could cause any of us to snap at the scent of her delicious aroma and then she would be gone before we could even prevent the event from happening.

And, suddenly, at that point in time, I knew that it was my job in protecting Bella - even if that meant protecting her from her future life.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that I couldn't get this out any sooner; I was stuck somewhere in the middle of the chapter because I didn't know how to continue it, but then I got the idea of Edward thinking to himself and viola!**

**So, what did all of you think of this chapter? Was it any good for anybody?**

**I have some questions for everyone:**

_**~Should I give up some of my stories for adoption, or delete them?~**_

_**~Should I rewrite **_The Cullens come to Hogwarts_**, like I had done with **_HSNE, The Original Version_**?~**_

_**~Should I continue writing this story, along with some of my newer stories?~**_

_**~How often do you want me to update my stories? Frequently/daily/weekly/monthly?~**_

**Anyways, please review if you liked the chapter and remember: keep voting on my poll if you haven't already! XD And also, answering any of those questions for me would be greatly appreciated! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	5. Her Little BunBun

**Hey everybody, and welcome to another chapter of Raising a Baby Bella! :D**

**Really sorry about the long wait; I was just busy with other projects - once again - and I was having difficulty in writing a brand new chapter for this story, because I had no idea what I should have the family do now.**

**But, after reading an amazing baby story done by an author who goes by the name of ****PurpleScorpion**** - even though her story has a different idea of where I'm going - she still helped me get my inspiration for it. (By the way, I really recommend in reading her stories; they are pretty amazing. :D)**

**Anyways, thanks to that author, time for me to get on with the chapter! ;)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter FIVE**_

**~Edward Cullen~**

**(It'll be from his POV most of the time)**

The night progressed on slowly, and now, it was early in the morning. Again, like the usual weather here in New York, it was cloudy. I had stayed in Bella's room for the night, just watching her sleep in her bed, her stuffed bunny to her chest. But, a few minutes later, Bella stirred in her sleep and then her big brown eyes opened to look over to where I was sitting - the little white rocking chair that was in there for some reason, even though Bella didn't need it.

"Morning there, little lady." I greeted her with a smile. She giggled sleepily, and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while her brown hair was a haystack. _Edward, leave that room right now. I have to get Bella all ready for today, _Alice thought towards me from the second floor. Sighing, I stood to my feet and began making my way towards the door.

"No!" I immediately froze when I heard that shrill shriek of fear from behind me, and I then whirled around towards Bella's bed. She hopped down from her bed and stumbled her way over to where I stood, attaching herself to my calf. "No go." she mumbled into my pant leg, looking up at me with big scared brown eyes and a pouty trembling bottom lip.

I chuckled to myself, and then bent down, prying the girl off my leg, then lifted her into my arms, letting her nuzzle her face in my neck. "Silly girl. I have to go though. Alice is going to be coming in here soon to get you ready for the day." I told her, stroking her brown haired haystack. "And I'll make sure to really kick you out of here if you don't." Alice's voice came from outside the door, where I saw her standing in the archway of the bedroom.

"Alright, alright; I'll be leaving soon." I said in defense, handing Bella over to Alice while I kissed Bella's forehead quickly before dashing off to my own room, wanting to get into some new clothes for the day. I changed off into a light blue button down, with dark trousers and dark shoes, while I didn't even bother with my bed head hair; there was nothing in this world for me to tame this unruly mess I call my hair.

I exited my room and made my way down to the second floor, just about to knock on Bella's bedroom door when it opened to reveal Alice carrying a newly dressed and washed Bella. Her brown hair was curly and out of her face, with a white toddler stretchy headband that had a white bow attached to it, while she wore a black and white sailor type toddler dress that had a black bow tied around her little neck, along with wearing black tights and white and black Mary Jane strappy shoes for toddlers.

"Here you go, Eddie. A dressed little toddler." Alice teased me, handing over little Bella where she nuzzled her face into my neck. "First off, stop calling me Eddie. And, second, thank you." I told her, rolling my eyes at her for calling me that dreaded nickname I hate so much, before I walked down the hall, heading downstairs.

"Hold it there, mister." I sighed and stopped, turning around to face my sister again. "You're going to have to wait for me and Esme." Alice informed me, tapping my nose lightly. "Why?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing. "Because, you, Esme, Bella and I are going to the park today. The others are going to go to Bella's house and gather some things, before they'll dispose of the corpses." Alice whispered in vampire speeds to me about the last part, where thankfully Bella wasn't able to hear.

"Fine, I'll wait downstairs with Bella." I told her, playfully ruffling her hair before I dashed off downstairs with Bella still in my arms, chuckling loudly when I heard Alice huff in annoyance. I sat down on the couch in the living room, and sat Bella on my lap where she leaned away from my neck and then pouted. "What is it, little lady?" I asked her, causing her to look up at me with big eyes. "Bun-Bun not hwere." she complained, still pouting. Sheesh, her and that bunny are inseparable.

"Just sit tight, little lady. I'll be right back." I assured her, turning on the TV and putting it on a kiddy show - to which to paid attention to while I raced up the stairs without her noticing me and my lightning speeds. I found her stuffed bunny on her bed, and I picked it up before I raced back downstairs and casually walked into the living room. "Here's Bun-Bun." I told her, holding the stuffed bunny out for her.

She squealed and jumped up, snatching the bunny out of my hands easily because I loosened my grip on it for her. She hugged the bunny to her chest tightly, a big wide grin on her pale baby face. I chuckled - I've been laughing a lot lately - and sat down by Bella, letting her crawl back into my lap and letting her rest her back on my stomach. It didn't seem to bother her about my rock hard granite stomach, so I didn't need to worry about her being uncomfortable.

Bella watched her show, up until the point of where Alice and Esme finally came down the stairs, the rest of the family coming down as well. Alice was wearing a black and white silky short-sleeved dress underneath a white trench coat, with black knee high socks and grey leg warmers that stopped at mid-calf, along with wearing black suede looking high heeled boots.

Esme wore a silky looking brown Vintage 1940s styled dress underneath a dark brown jacket that ended at the hem of her dress, along with black tights, brown lace-up high heeled, peep toed boots, and a brown clutch bag, while Esme's hair was curled nicely.

"Try not to cause any trouble at the park." Carlisle whispered to me while we were leaving the house; Alice and Esme had already taken Bella to the Volvo, with her wearing a white little toddler jacket, while I slipped on my own jacket. "Well, it's a good thing that Emmett's not coming with us then." I joked, laughing when I heard a loud, "Hey!" from the big oaf.

Carlisle laughed with me, and agreed. "You all have your cell phones, so if we discover anything, we'll inform you." Carlisle told me; with a nod from me, I made my way to my car with keys in hand. "So, what park are we going to?" I asked Alice who sat in the back seat with Bella, who was sitting patiently in her little blue car-seat.

"Just the park before we enter the city. It shouldn't be pretty crowded today, but the clouds will be hiding the sun long enough for us while we're there." Alice informed me, nodding her little black head. "Hopefully, Bella won't get her little stuffed bunny dirty while we're there." Esme voiced her concerns towards me in her seat next to me. I looked in the rearview mirror at Bella and saw that she was watching the trees outside her window, her little bunny sitting in her lap.

"Knowing Bella, she'll be carrying that around the whole park." I muttered, chuckling quietly under my breath.

We made it to the park that was on the outside of the city, and like Alice had told me, the park didn't appear to be that crowded. It was mostly just a bunch of people with their friends or family there; there were several little kids playing on the playground, running all over the place. We got out of the car, and Alice handed Bella off to me in my arms, still holding onto her Bun-Bun.

We made our way over to the playground, and when we were near it, Bella started squirming in my arms. Smirking, I set her down at my feet, and watched her scampering towards the playground, not stumbling. But, then, halfway there, she turned around and ran back towards me. She held up her Bun-Bun, and laughing, I took her bunny from her, before I watched Bella make her way back towards the playground.

"She is so adorable." Alice gushed to me after her, Esme and I found a park bench for all of us to sit together. "Of course she is; she is such an angel at 3 and 1/2." Esme cooed, giggling quietly. "She is more adorable when she gets what she wants from Edward." Alice added, laughing over at my scowl. "How can I resist that pout, Alice? I can't even say no to her." I explained, sticking my tongue out childishly at her for teasing me like this.

She too stuck her tongue out at me, while Esme rolled her eyes. "Both you, behave. I swear, I'm afraid what it would be like if you two were 3 and human." Esme scolded, causing both Alice and I to look down in shame. "Uh oh." Alice mumbled, gasping quietly. "What?" I asked her; her vision was being blocked from me somehow, so I had no idea of what she was seeing this time. "Edward, go over to where Bella is, and bring her Bun-Bun." Alice ordered me, thrusting the stuffed animal in my hands.

Glaring at her, I stood and followed Bella's scent of her blood, over to where she was. There, I saw her sitting on the ground, crying loudly while I saw three toddler boys laughing tauntingly over at her. "Hey; what's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her, bending down and picking her up in my arms. "Those doo-doo heads called me stwupid." Bella blubbered to me, pointing an accusing finger down at the three boys who were laughing at her.

"Oh, really?" I asked, raising an accusing eyebrow down at the three, glaring. The boys squeaked and scrambled to their, before running off. "Well, don't listen to them, little lady. You are certainly not stupid." I assured her, kissing her forehead. "Rweally?" she asked, sniffling and looking up at me with big, sad brown eyes and little tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course; I know that you are a bright, intelligent young lady." I told her, smiling. She giggled and then squealed when I handed her little Bun-Bun. She planted a big kiss on my cheek, and I laughed at her for doing so. "Thank you, little lady." I whispered to her, tickling her sides. "How about we go over to the swings?" I suggested her, making my way over there with her still in my arms. "Yay!" she cried, clapping her little hands to which I again laughed at her enthusiasm.

Once we reached the swing sets, I made my way over to the toddler swings and sat her down on one of them, and took her Bun-Bun from her. "We should keep Bun-Bun safe while you're on here, honey." I told her when I saw her about to protest in me taking her bunny away from her. She sighed, but nodded her tiny head, and let me hold onto her Bun-Bun while I went behind her to push her on the swing.

"If it gets too high or scary for you, tell me and I'll stop the swing for you." I suggested her, grabbing onto the set of chains, and walking backwards, where she grasped onto the chains with her hands for life. Bella nodded her little curled head, and with that, I pulled the swing back just a little more, before I let go of the chains and Bella went flying forward.

"Weeee!" she cried, laughing out from the exhilaration of the swing. I laughed and pushed her a little, before I walked off to the side, watching her swing. She used her legs in kicking them out and pulling them back, keeping the momentum up. "Good to see she's happy again." I turned around to see Alice and Esme walking towards us, before they stood by my sides.

"So, what got her upset?" Esme asked me. "Three boys called her stupid, but I cheered her up." I assured her, shrugging my shoulders. "And, he scared them off with his angry glare." Alice added in, snickering at my scowl directed towards her. "Edward." Esme began, her voice sounding disappointing. "Well, I needed to defend her, Esme. It's not cool just to let little four or so year old boys picking on Bella." I defended myself, backing away a step from her glare towards me.

"You probably made those boys terrified, and their parents must be worried about why they are scared." Esme mumbled, sighing. "They deserved it then." I grumbled, earning a whack from Alice. I growled at her and rubbed at my arm jokingly, snickering. "Just please keep yourself in check, Edward. I don't think it'd be best for a 17 looking vampire scaring off little kids." Alice reminded me.

Giggles from Bella brought us to look back at where she was still swinging on her swing, looking happy. "Thank you for getting her happy again, Edward. And, I'm glad you saved her." Esme whispered to me, hugging me around the shoulders. "I'm happy that she's happy, at least." I murmured to myself, laughing while I waved over at Bella.

Suddenly, Alice gasped, for the second time that day. Esme and I looked over at her in worry, and we stared at her, frozen, when we saw that her facial expression hinted that she was having a vision. "Alice, what do you see?" Esme asked her frantically. Deciding that it was bad when Alice didn't say anything, I went behind Bella and stopped her from swinging. "Hey!" she whined, pouting up at me. "Sorry honey, but I think it's time for us to leave right now. I promise we can come back here sometime later." I told her, kissing her forehead while I handed her Bun-Bun.

"I'm calling Carlisle now." Alice hissed to us, whipping out her silver phone while we ran from the park and towards the Volvo. I strapped Bella hurriedly into her car seat, her clutching onto her Bun- Bun, and once I was in the driver's seat, I peeled out of the parking lot of the park, and drove down the streets, weaving in and out of traffic, while I paid no attention to Alice who was talking to Carlisle a mile a minute.

Finally, we reached our home, and pulled in, when suddenly, a particular scent assaulted me - and it was not a scent of any of my family members. "Alice... who is that?" I snarled out to her in quick speeds, not taking my angry eyes off of our house. "That's a vampire." Alice stated, as if pointing out the obvious. "It's easy to say that I know that's a vampire, but who is it? I don't know that scent." I growled, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

_Ah, finally, those dimwitted vampires have returned. And, I can smell the little runt is with them. _A snide, cruel voice entered into my mind. "This vampire knows about Bella." I growled out, gritting my teeth. "Maybe we can try to sort this out peacefully." Esme whispered, exiting the car with Alice following. "I'm not going to even let this vampire near Bella, so I'll be staying back." I hissed to Alice, exiting the car and going over to where Bella was and getting her out of her car-seat.

"Bella, I need you to be quiet, and just don't really talk at all, okay?" I pleaded from her, holding her tightly - yet not too constricting - to my chest, her holding onto her Bun-Bun. She nodded against my chest, and closed her eyes, clutching onto my shirt with one fist. Alice and Esme stood in our front yard, waiting for the vampire inside our house to exit. And, we were rewarded when the front door slowly opened, and the vampire in our home stepped out to stand on our porch, his blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore tattered hiker's clothes, with no shoes, while his blood red irises took in us three.

"Would you so kindly explain as to why you are in our home?" Esme asked him tightly. _He better of not destroyed anything personal of ours, _Esme thought bitterly; it was not a great idea to get Esme mad from breaking anything important to us, in our home. She was really possessive and extremely protective of our mementos.

"Oh, I was just trying to look for something - something that I could give to my Vicky." the man told us, though from his vile and truly sinister thoughts, he only came here to see if he could find Bella and "finish off his job". "And, I see that man over there is holding the very specific item that I would love to give to her." the man said loudly, tilting his head over in my direction. Yep; truly vile, sinister and sick. How dare he think of Bella as if she were but a mere object for this vampire to steal away from us?

I growled, and Bella whimpered quietly against my chest. "We're sorry, but we don't intend of handing the child over for you to give to your er... Vicky." Alice told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "How can you be so sure about that? You are only but three mere vampires; I can easily barge my way through and snatch that baby off of your hands." the man suggested, snickering.

"Not while we're around, you'll never be able to touch her." I sighed in relief when I heard Emmett's loud roar of anger, and looked up to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle stalking their way over to where Alice and Esme stood. "You're a full coven?" _Damn; maybe this is going to be tougher than I thought, _the man thought, sounding disappointed, yet excited at the same time.

"State your name, nomad." Carlisle called out, wrapping his hand in Esme's. "The name is James, vampires." James told us, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, James. Now, would you please leave our home?" Carlisle asked calmly. "No; I won't leave until I have her." he said, pointing over in my direction, where I still held Bella closely to my chest.

"Over my torn, shredded and burnt ashes." I snarled, hissing lowly at James. "That can certainly be arranged." James sneered, his eyes darkening. "You will not touch my brother, or our little sister, you pest." Emmett growled lowly at the vampire, stepping forward with Jasper, Rosalie and Alice following after him. "Children, calm yourselves." Carlisle warned. "Carlisle, you're not actually thinking about giving her over to this thing are you?" Rosalie asked him angrily, her fists clenching.

"Of course not, Rosalie. I'm just thinking that we should let this vampire go, and if he were to ever come back, then we will surely deal with him in a more vampire "civilized" way." Carlisle said, hinting the double meaning of "civilized". "Now, I suggest to you, James, that it'd be best for you to leave now with your eh, Vicky, because you and her are both sorely outnumbered by my family and I." Carlisle called out to James.

"Fine, we'll leave - but we'll be back to take that girl off of your hands." James warned. "And we'll be ready to tear you both to shreds in glee." Jasper retorted, snickering at James minutely frightened face, but it was replaced by a cold hard mask.

"Until then." James concluded, before he whirled off and ran off into the forest, away from all of us.

**

* * *

**

**And there's the chapter for all of you! Any good?**

**Again, I highly recommend that you should read this story done by ****PurpleScorpion****:**

_**~My Baby, Forever~**_

**Written by: PurpleScorpion**

_After an incident occurs, Edward gets turned into a baby! How will Bella and the Cullens deal with raising a 1 year-old Edward and at the same time, trying to turn him back into his 17 year-old vampire self?_

**The story is really good, and I have feeling it's really going to get really GREAT as the story progresses on. I absolutely loved the first version she wrote, and I'm happy she is able to rewrite it. :D**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and I still say you should go check out that story and see how it is. It is a baby story, and I love it. :D Also, if you haven't voted on the poll on my profile yet, please do so. **

***Bella's, Alice's and Esme's outfits are on my 2nd website; just go to the "Photos" section of the site.***

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(By the way, readers; what do you think about me writing a story that's kind of like a crossover story of Twilight with Pokémon? Not really a crossover per say, but just the Twilight characters in a Pokémon setting type of story? Can you tell me your opinions about that idea?) **


	6. Gone

_*peeks around the corner after angry mob has run by* *looks back and forth before emerging from behind the corner* Yes! I have escaped the angry mob once more!_

_*spear suddenly comes flying by and collides into wall behind me* Okay maybe I haven't escaped the mob yet. *runs away*_

**A/N: Hi readers! I know I deserve more spears and pitchforks thrown at me, since I haven't updated "Raising a Baby Bella" in well over 4 months. **

**But, I was trying to figure out what I should write for the next chapter of this story, before I came to a writer's block. Thankfully though, I have finally come up with an idea of what to write now! :D**

**And might I say that this idea will surely be a surprising one. ;)**

**I have a surprise up my sleeve, and to make it up to all of you, I plan writing out the surprise that I had thought of. :)**

**So, read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter SIX**_

******~Emmett Cullen~ **

"Emmett!" I grunted in acknowledgement of who was calling my name, completely focused on my video game. Jazz is going down! "Emmy?" a baby voice called me next, but once again, I ignored them. They think they can try and distract me from my game? They think they can make me lose against the Emo Vampire? Ha! Fat Chance!

Abruptly, in the middle of our game, Eddie came up to our X-Box, and turned it off - and in the middle of our fucking game too! "What the hell, Eddie?" I growled up at him, slamming my game controller into the carpet; oops, left a dent. "We've been trying to get your attention in the past 10 minutes, Emmett. And don't call me Eddie." Edweirdo snarled at me, glowering down at me with pitch black eyes.

"Okay, fine. You have my attention now. What do you want?" I asked my family members who were looking at me. "Edward and Jasper have to go hunting. Rosalie and I are going to go shopping, and Esme is over at the hospital with Carlisle." The Pixie informed me, shifting a little baby Bella in her arms, who was dressed up in a little jumpsuit. "So? What does this have to do with me?" I asked them, annoyed. This is what caused Eddie to shut off my game?

"So, that leaves you with babysitting duty." My Rosie told me, taking Bella from Alice and she walked over to where I stood, and handed little Bella in my arms, who was holding that little stuffed bunny in her arms. "Oh, fine." I gave in, while I smiled down at my baby sister. There was no way I could say no to that baby voice, and those big brown eyes. If she asked me to buy out the whole toy store, I would be ready with my - or maybe Alice's - 100 credit cards. Edweirdo snickered at my train of thought.

_Oh, shut up; you would do the same thing for her_. I thought back at him, and I then chuckled when Edward nodded. After I agreed to watch Bella for the day, the girls all kissed Bella goodbye more than a dozen times before they zipped out of the house. Jasper kissed Bella's forehead once before he walked out of the house through the back door. Edward came up and took Bella out of my arms, to hold her. "I'll see you later, little princess." Edward whispered to her, earning giggles while he kissed her on the cheek, before he handed her back to me and walked out of the house.

_Haha, you're so whipped. _I thought to him, laughing. "So are you." Edward told me from outside the house, after he jumped over the river we had back there. _Touché._ I thought back at him.

"So, Jelly Bean, what do you want to do today?" I asked my little sister after I strapped her in her car seat inside my Jeep. "Park!" Bells squealed, clapping her tiny hands while she had a huge grin on her face. "Park it is." I announced with a goofy grin on my face. The little bugger knew what would make me smile. I drove down the family driveway, and drove through town before I parked in the parking lot at the New York Central Park.

Bella squealed and giggled at the characters here in Central Park - the dancers, the skaters, the music performers, everyone really. I had gotten her a pretzel to eat when I heard her stomach growl, and when she didn't finish the whole thing, I threw the rest of the "dirt" away; no way was I going to eat that shit.

Once we got to the playground for the kids, I immediately let Bella go off to play, with her entrusting her bunny to me to watch over. "Now Bella, don't go running off too far, okay? I can't lose you, and I can't risk Eddie ripping my head off if you went missing." I said to her, with her nodding her little head before she went off to play. I saw that she was playing with some little girls and that the girls' mothers were watching them, so I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about her getting kidnapped or anything.

I decided that I would go get a couple of flowers for the little tyke - girls like flowers, right? - and after that, I walked back, passing by some performers. I decided that I had enough money to spare for them, so I gave the five performers I passed each 100 dollars, just because I knew that they are humans and they need to be able to feed themselves. They each nodded gratefully to me after I gave them money, and I was glad that I after I gave them money, more people were stopping to give them tips as well.

_Ah, New York._ I thought to myself, smirking while I watched some dancers break dance. I gave them some money as well, smirking to myself when people stopped and gave them money as well, before I walked back to the kid's play area, holding the few little flowers I was going to give to Bella, and her little bunny still in my hand.

When I got there, I looked around to see if I could spot Bella anywhere. But, my stomach dropped - weird; hello, I'm vampire here! - in panic when I couldn't find her, nor smell her tiny little scent that all of us Cullens could smell coming off from her. Where is she? I asked her not to go off too far, didn't I? I thought she would be smarter than to run off!

I spotted one of the mom's that I saw watching her daughter, and the same mother that probably saw Bella with her kid, so I rushed over to her. "Um, excuse me." I got her attention away from her daughter who seemed a little sad or upset. "Yes?" the lady asked me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Have you seen a little girl with short brown hair, brown eyes and she's wearing a jumpsuit?" I asked her. "Is she your little sister?" the lady asked me. "Yes she is." I answered.

"Well, apparently your father came by and picked her up. He kept looking at my daughter, and her friends - including your sister - weirdly, so I had to take my daughter away from your father. After I did, he picked up your little sister and walked off." the lady told me. "Um, what did my father look like to you?" I asked her; I knew that Carlisle wouldn't be at the park today. I have to find out what this creeper looked like.

"Uh, brown short hair, pretty tall though he had a beer belly, blue eyes, and he was wearing a greasy wife beater with jeans and flip flops. He looked about 30 years old. Oh, and he had a scruffy stubble, and a mustache." she explained. "Well, I better go find my dad and have a chat with him." I muttered, lying to the woman. I thanked her for her help, before I walked away and began my mad search for Little Bella.

I looked all over the park, asking people if they have seen her, or the guy walk by with her in his arms. No one was much of a help to me. I searched high and low through the park well over 10 times, trying to sniff out Bella's scent, or hear her giggles, or even hear her cries for help. No such luck. I found not one trace of her, not one trace of the ass who kidnapped my little sister; nothing.

After hours of looking for Bella, with no sign of her, I left the park and sped back home. Guilt, sadness, anger and utter depression was starting to show their ugly heads while I drove home. When I parked in front of the house, I didn't hear nor smell any of the others inside. That meant they were still out doing whatever. When I parked and got out of my Jeep, my pent up rage burst, and I knew I had to punch something. Which I did. I punched the nearest thing that was by me, which was my beloved car, but did I give a damn? No. It's my fucking fault I lost Bella to some creep who could be doing god knows what to her, and it was all my fucking fault.

After I punched my car, I went off on a rampage to punch and kick and destroy anything just so I could release my anger. I destroyed my game system, the TV, the walls, ripped up some of the couches, broke a window or two, and got rid of my footballs and baseballs, my baseball bat. But even after I destroyed those things, I was still angry at for what I have done. I really was an idiot. If I hadn't walked off to get Bella those flowers and tipped those performers - practically wasting 15 to 20 minutes of doing that - Bella would still be with me, or at least I would've rescued her from getting kidnapped when I got back.

I didn't care if everyone would tear me to pieces for losing the one thing that brought our family together; I deserved to die. I had lost my little sister.

I dry sobbed while I sat in Bella's little bedroom, holding her stuffed bunny to me, wishing that Bella would still be with me.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**~Jasper Cullen~**

"Race you back to the house, Jazz!" Edward yelled to me, his mood happy and blissful now that we would be getting back to the house and he would see his little Bella again. I knew that my brother loved Bella dearly, that he was her protector and would do anything for her. His emotions were showing through strongly, so I knew how he felt. The whole family loves Bella very much - myself included.

Even though I was one that was new to the vegetarian diet of the family, and that handling the bloodlust was the hardest for me, I knew and everyone was confident, that I wouldn't dare drink Bella's blood. Sure, her blood smelt appetizing, but it was more potent to Edward, for Bella was his singer. He couldn't deny it that she was his singer, so that meant no getting rid of little Bella. And, neither of us would live with ourselves if we were to drink Bella's blood, and kill her. Bella was our little human sister, she was Edward's singer, she was the daughter of Esme and Carlisle - she was the angel of our family.

Smiling, I raced back to the house with Edward, though I knew better than to try and outrun him. He was the fastest one in our family. We jumped over the river at the same time, and when we landed, we laughed with each other, but stopped when we heard the faint sound of someone dry sobbing up on the third level of our house. "Is that Emmett?" I asked Edward, while I felt a series of emotions; immense sadness, guilt, rage, and depression.

"It is. But, why is he crying?" Edward asked, and there we jumped onto the back porch and walked into the house. "What the...?" I trailed off, staring wide eyed at the destruction that was the living room. Punched holes were in the walls, the TV was shattered and broken, and so was the game system, along with the couches being ripped and broken. "What happened?" I asked, looking over at Edward while it looked like he was reading Emmett's thoughts.

We walked up the two flights, and looked over the damage that was around the house, until we reached Bella's bedroom, where Emmett was on the ground beside her little bed, dry sobbing heavily and clutching something. "Emmett?" Edward asked him, feeling confused. "Emmett, why are you feeling angry, sad, guilty and depressed?" I asked him.

Emmett looked up at us, his eyes black though he looked pleading and sorrowful. "I-I'm sorry..." he stuttered off, and pathetically held up a squished Bun-Bun that we know who it belonged to. "You what?" Edward roared, a spike of unadulterated rage flaring up from within him. "I tr-tried looking for her, but..." Emmett trailed off; that's when the pieces clicked together for me.

The rage from Edward.

The sadness from Emmett.

The squished Bun-Bun.

Bella wasn't in the house.

_Bella has been kidnapped_.

"How could you lose her, Emmett?" Edward roared, lunging for Emmett. I held him back from ripping our brother apart, while Edward snarled against my restraining hold on him. "Let me go, Jasper! Don't hold me back from tearing him apart!" Edward snarled at me, whipping his face towards me, his eyes black. "Jasper, let him do it! I deserve to be torn apart!" Emmett protested, standing while he placed Bella's Bun-Bun on her bed.

"I refuse to let you two fight this out. Now, both of you shut the hell up or else I'll make sure you two are content as kittens." I growled at them - I was ignored. "How could you lose her? How could you lose my Bella?" Edward snarled angrily to Emmett, struggling against me. "I tried looking for her, but she was far too gone! I searched high and low, asking strangers if they had seen her, yet I couldn't find her, nor could I find her scent!" Emmett explained to him, anger towards himself igniting.

"You should've tried fucking harder!" Edward growled. "I did try!" Emmett argued. I sighed irritatingly to myself, before I gave them both maximum doses of calm and serenity; them arguing with so much pent up frustration and rage was not helping me trying to get this situation under control. The both of them collapsed - Emmett sinking to the ground instantly, and Edward slumping under my restraint. "What the hell, Jasper?" Edward protested tiredly, not able to fight off my power.

"Both of you be quiet, alright?" I ordered, grabbing their wrists before I dragged them out of Bella's bedroom, and dragged them down the two flights of stairs, down to the living room. I lied them on the remains of the couches - Esme is seriously going to be pissed off, though I'm sure she won't care once she hears the news that Bella has been kidnapped. I kept them under my calm control until Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle returned to the house.

"What happened to my house?" Esme screeched, feeling confused but angered at the sight of her destroyed home. "Boys...!" Carlisle called warningly, his own anger flaring. "Come into the living room, please. We have a situation." I called out, still feeling upset at Bella's disappearance. The four entered the living room, and looked down at Emmett and Edward in confusion. I released them from my calmness, and immediately, they were at each other's throats again.

"How could you Emmett? How could you just do that?" Edward roared, sadness being overpowered by his rage. "I told you time after time, Edward, that I tried looking for her, that I asked people if they have seen her, that I looked over her scent, but I couldn't find anything!" Emmett roared back, feeling utterly depressed, but still angered that Edward wouldn't listen to his explanations of why he couldn't find Bella.

"Both of you, shut up!" Rosalie screamed at them, appearing at their sides and whacking them away from each other. "Where is she? Where is our Bella?" Alice asked us. Edward's flaring anger returned, but this time, it was directed at Alice. "You would know, considering you can see the future!" Edward snapped at her. "What are you screaming about?" Alice asked him, her irritation showing through. "Don't play dumb with me, Alice! Tell me where she went so I can find her!" Edward snarled at her.

"I'm not playing dumb, Edward! What are you talking about?" Alice screeched, utter frustration radiating off of her. "All of you, calm down now this instant!" Esme and Carlisle yelled at us, and there, we all stopped yelling and screaming, to look away from one another. "Now, someone, anyone of you, please tell us what's going on?" Esme asked, fear spiking for she probably had an idea of why we were yelling at each other.

Edward glowered at Emmett who was staring down at his lap, depressed and guilty for what has happened today. Then, he glowered over at Alice, his frustration showing for he wished that Alice had seen this coming. But, when he stared at Esme and Carlisle, he broke down, sadness and sorrow coming from him in waves.

"She's gone, Esme, Carlisle. Bella is gone - she's been kidnapped." Edward whispered, before he broke down into dry sobs; it didn't take a genius to guess of what he wanted now more than ever.

He wanted his Bella back.

**

* * *

**

**Uh-oh! Bella is gone! Just who took her, and why can't the Cullens seem to find her or her scent?**

**Well, readers, all of this is for me to know, and for you readers to find out. ;D I have all of this planned out, so for now, you will have to deal with the suspense of Bella being MIA. Aw, poor Edward and Emmett... :( And poor every one of the Cullens. D: **

**So, will the Cullens find their little Human? Who kidnapped her? What's going to happen to her? How will the Cullens cope with her disappearance?**

**Find out soon and see what's in store for Bella and the Cullens!**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and if you read Darkness of Twilight, please vote on the poll that's on my profile! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	7. Returned

**Chapter Seven**

**Edward's POV**

_**You Found Me**_

_7 years later..._

Seven years. Seven years of darkness, of despair, of deep depression. Seven agonizing years without the angel of my life.

I've been nothing but a soulless creature, existing with my broken family. The plague of Bella's kidnapping had torn our family apart, with Rosalie and Emmett moving to Canada. While we were all terribly mad at Emmett for losing the one person who tied our family together, we knew that he was also hurting - he was the second most broken up about it; me being the first, considering that Bella was my singer. Rosalie loved her husband, and knew that separating from the family would give him time to heal.

They do visit often, and of course stay for the holidays. Alice and Jasper come and go, for Jasper couldn't handle the crushing sadness that devoured our family. Alice had promised to call whenever she received updates about Bella - though there were no updates of her ever. They too visit, but never stay. While I would have gone out on my own, I knew that I would go insane without something or someone keeping me grounded, so I decided to stay with Carlisle and Esme.

They pushed me to live for everyday, giving me the confidence to keep my head up and keep the hope alive if Bella were ever to be found one day. They gave me the encouragement that I needed, the strength to keep my ambition high.

When Bella had been kidnapped, we had made the decision to move, so we wouldn't need the reminder of Bella's disappearance looming over our heads. So, we moved to Alaska, where some "relatives of ours" lived here. The Denalis were shocked when they heard of our news of one of our own being kidnapped - though when we had arrived to Denali without my siblings and it was just only Carlisle, Esme and myself, they thought that either of my siblings were kidnapped. So, we had to tell them about Bella and how she was the one who was missing from our family.

At first, they thought we were only joking, but when they saw that we weren't laughing, they sobered up and apologized for laughing. Carmen and Kate were truly saddened by our misfortune of losing someone so small, young and important in our lives, and they too helped me keep my head up with hope. Eleazar was adamant with his decision; if we were to ever get Bella back, we should give her up for adoption. (You can probably guess how I reacted to him.)

Irina and Tanya... oh, if only they weren't friends of Carlisle. Did they act sympathetically when they heard of our news? Did they care about Bella's kidnapping? Did they care how broken up I was about this at all?

No.

They only cared about getting into my pants, like they have been caring about _that_ for as long as I've known them. Oh, I just wish I could strangle them both, or if only they could get through their damn heads, that I. Do. Not. Like. Them. Romantically. I like them only as familial friends, yet they're dead set on getting me alone with them.

"Edddiie!" I groaned when I heard that all too familiar annoying voice before I hid off somewhere in my room. The door burst open, and then _she_ walked in. Strawberry blond curly hair bouncing as she skipped, while she wore a tiny ensemble - her daily casual outfit. "Come out, come out wherever you are." she sang, giggling. I tried my best to stay quiet, hiding in the adjoining bathroom of my room.

"Eddie, come on! Stop playing games, you silly." Tanya teased in her annoying high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes to myself, while I made sure to put all of my strength against the door. Finally, it was quiet. Maybe she left. _I'll just wait for him to come out._ I groaned internally to myself. Damn it; there's no way of getting her out of my bedroom. I looked around, and spotted the window. I quickly zipped over to it, opened it as fast as I could, then slipped out. It didn't matter to me that I was on the second level of the house; any matters of escape is perfect for me.

I fell all the way down to the first level of the grand Victorian home of the Denalis, and then looked up back at the window. I smirked, then hurried around the front. But, when I got there, Carlisle and Esme were on the porch swing together, talking to themselves. "Edward? What are you doing down here?" Esme asked out loud. "Shhh!" I hissed to her, motioning for her to be quiet. "What is it?" Carlisle asked in a whisper, looking utterly confused.

"Do not speak any louder or _she'll_ hear." I whispered ever so quietly, hoping for the best that Tanya can't hear. Esme scowled while Carlisle smirked. Both knew I didn't like Tanya all that much. But, before she could reprimand me, I hear a rustling in the direction of the forest, about 2 miles from where we stood. I looked over towards the forest, my senses heightened. Someone was coming this way.

Carlisle and Esme stood, also sensing that someone was coming. Then, I heard a flurry of thoughts, ranging from panicked to excited, from worried to elated, from frightened to overjoyed. It was all too puzzling, yet, I knew who these thoughts belonged to. Then, one by one, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie appeared out from the forest.

"Oh, my children!" Esme gasped, overwhelmed by the appearance of my siblings arriving. "What are all of you doing here?" Carlisle asked them shocked. _It's not that I'm not happy to see them, but don't you think it's odd how they all came together?_ Carlisle asked me mentally, and I bobbed my head to let him know that I agreed.

"Edward." Alice addressed me, staring at me with desperate black eyes. I looked over at her, before my mind was flooded with a vision.

_Pines and Fir trees appeared, towering so tall they looked like they were reaching for the sky. The sky was clouded and darkened from them, then a narrow road appeared. The trees were right by it, where only a metal railing separated the road from the forest._

_Then, a car appeared. It was old and rusty, where it sped down the road off in one direction. I was able to get a close up of the driver. He was a male who looked like he was in his 50's. He had graying brown hair that looked greasy, while he had on a disgusting white wife beater shirt. He was pretty unhealthy looking, where he had a beer can in his hand, drinking heavily from it. _

_The driver then turned his car when another road attached to the narrow road appeared. He went down that street, before coming to a small neighborhood with house that were tiny. He parked in front of a home that was beige color and two stories. He stumbled out of his car, took a large sip from his beer before he tossed it off in the dirt. Then, he drunkenly made his way towards the home. He barged in, slamming the door behind him._

_A radio was on when he stepped inside. "And the weather for Forks, here in Washington, will be a chilly 62 degrees from here on out -" he turned off the radio with a stubby finger._

_"Where is that little blind bitch?" the man grumbled drunkenly to himself._

The vision faded out then. "W-What was that?" I asked Alice, stunned yet confused by it. What was so significant about this man? "Edward, that was the man who kidnapped our Bella." Alice whispered to me, her face crumpling. I don't know how, but I suddenly was in front of Alice, gripping her tightly by the arms while I stared at her intensely. "When. Did. That. Happen?" I asked her, trying to hold back the growing anger.

"This morning." Alice answered. I growled lowly; she kept it from me since this morning? "Do not be angry at her, Edward. We wanted to tell you in person instead of over the phone. And, we all want to go get her together - as a family." Jasper defended his wife, roughly pushing me away from her where I let go of her arms.

"I hope all of you can keep up with me then." I stated, just before I took off in the direction of Washington.

The footfalls of my family was heard from behind me.

_One Hour Later..._

With no stops, my family and I entered the state limits of Washington within the hour. "They're in Forks, right?" I asked Alice from behind me. "Yes. That's what the radio said." Alice called up to me. I nodded while we continued running.

Finally, Forks appeared. Immediately, I caught two strong potent smells - a smell of beer and grease, as well as a floral scent that was all too familiar. I inhaled the smells deeply, and felt two hungers grow inside me - a hunger for the blood of the bastard who stole what was ours, and a hunger to be reunited with my Bella. "Follow me." I said to my family, following the trail of the scent through the small town.

We used the pines and fir trees for cover in order to run at our natural speed without being seen while I tracked the scent of the kidnapper and my Bella. The scent of the kidnapper had branched off into different paths of Forks, but I focused on the trail that had both of the scents. We came upon the very same road that was in the vision, and soon, the road leading off into the neighborhood appeared. We turned and then came to the very neighborhood.

And then, the beige house came into my view. My heart, dead and non-existent ever since she was kidnapped, now felt like it was leaping with excitement and overwhelming joy once that house came into view, because I knew I was so close to finally having my Bella back in my arms, after 7 years.

"Edward, wait!" Carlisle hissed to me; I was so focused on getting my Bella back, that I didn't even know I was stalking in the direction of the home. "What?" I hissed right back at him, infuriated that he was holding off my reunion. He pointed in the direction of the house, making me look. There, the kidnapper was walking out of the home, wiping his fist on his jeans, where there was fresh blood smeared over it.

_Bella's blood._

We all growled and hissed, enraged at this man for laying a hand on her. The man got in his car, and drove off. "You five can go in there and save her. Esme and I can stay out here, to alert you if someone comes by, or if he comes back." Carlisle instructed us, wrapping his arms around Esme's waist while tearless sobs bubbled faintly past her lips for she was happy that her youngest daughter would be returned to us.

"I-I can't go in there." Jasper spoke up in pain. "Why not?" I asked him. "T-Too much blood; both old and new. It would be too much for me. And, I don't want to harm Bella in any way if I were to -" he stopped cold with a broken sob, thinking about the horrible outcome if he were to lose control. Alice placed a hand on his shoulder gently, and kissed his neck with affection. "It's alright, Jazz." Alice whispered comfortingly.

"I'm staying out here as well. If that fat bastard comes back, I'm tearing him from his car before he can even step out and go near that house." Emmett growled, flexing his muscles while his eyes were blackened with rage. "So am I." Rosalie inputted, looking just as furious. "Alright. Edward and I can go in there together." Alice stated, bobbing her head. "Let's go inside already. I want to know that she's well." I said anxiously, then strode forward, hurrying towards the home with Alice skipping beside me.

"How's her heart?" Alice asked me when we were walking on the lawn. I listened, and heard that heartbeat that I missed for so long. It sounded like that of a humming bird's wings; quick and panicked. "It's quickly beating; she's frightened." I told her, gulping. I really hope she's alright. Alice lightly placed her hand on my shoulder in a reassuring manner. "She isn't dead, Edward. There is no future of her dying. We saved her; we have her back with us." Alice told me, nodding her head.

I nodded confidently. She was right; Bella was alive still with her heart beating, and we have her back. Only the door was separating us now.

We reached the front door. "I know how to pick the lock." Alice said. "There's no need." I replied. I raised a foot, and kicked it open. The door flew off of its hinges, landing on the floor in a cloud of dust. We entered the home, and looked around. Beer cans and bottles were scattered around the floor. Some of the glass bottles were shattered. The radio was on. The kitchen was a mess with a sink full of dirty dishes, the floor was littered with food, and dried up blood pools stained the floor. Holes were punched in the walls of the home. Clothes - both of Bella's and the kidnapper's - were everywhere.

"She's upstairs; I smell her up there." Alice said. I rushed up the stairs, following her scent with Alice right behind me. There, a door was ajar, and the heartbeat of my singer was inside there. I walked slowly to the door, and nudged it open. "Oh god..." Alice gasped brokenly, and I heard her hand fly to her mouth in shock.

There she was. _Bella._

The room was old, small and dirty, with only a mattress that was dirty was on the floor. Bella was lying on the mattress, naked and bare. She was only 10 years old now, with longer brown hair and longer limbs. Yet, she was still a gorgeous young lady. Bruises covered her angel face, with her once brown eyes now swollen and bright blue.

"He raped her, Edward. That sick bastard raped her." Alice hissed at me in a sorrowed voice, while I could smell her blood and see just how he tortured her. I walked towards her, slowly, and when I was beside her, I collapsed to my knees. Bella looked over at the source of the noise, staring at me blindly. "W-Who's there?" she squeaked out. My Bella still held the voice of an angel.

A sob broke past my lips, while I reached out and grabbed her hand lightly with mine. She flinched slightly from the coldness of my hand, and sat up slowly. "It's me, Little Lady." I breathed to her. She gasped, tears falling slowly from her eyes. "I-It's you?" she asked. "Do you remember me, Little Lady?" I asked, shocked that she remembered me after 7 years of separation, when she was only 3 and 1/2 years old when she joined the family.

"How could I ever forget you? I remember you since the day you saved me from that 'scwary' man with the red eyes." Bella said to me. I smiled, but stiffened slightly when she moved, throwing her arms around my neck. Alice had disappeared, leaving me alone with Bella. Even though she had blood coming out of her wounds, I hugged her bare body to my cold one tightly, holding her head with one hand while I sobbed tearlessly into her shoulder.

She was back in my arms once again, safe and sound.

Alice reappeared, holding a large black blanket. She kneeled down beside us, and wrapped the blanket around Bella. She pulled back, shifting the blanket around so it was securely on her. "There we go. You're safe with us now, Bella." Alice told her, stroking Bella's hair softly. "Pixie? Is that you?" Bella asked, looking blindly over in the direction of Alice. "You remember me too?" Alice asked her shakily, a shaky smile on her face. "Of course I do. I remember all of you so clearly. It's the thought of you all rescuing that kept me alive." Bella told her, smiling.

She was so hopeful since the day we lost her, and she remembered all of us so clearly. I'm amazed at how intelligent my Bella is.

Both Alice and I hugged her together, sobbing with joy. Then, after Alice had gotten her a pair of clean underwear, I gathered her gently in my arms, and we began making our way out of the room.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open. The scent of the kidnapper wafted up to the second story. I growled lowly, tightening my grip on Bella's body. "What is it?" Bella whispered, her heart quickening, her fist clutching my shirt tightly. "The kidnapper came back." Alice whispered to her. "Please, don't let him near me." Bella pleaded with us, her voice shaky and strained. "He won't be laying a finger on you at all, my angel." I vowed to her. Then, I transferred her over to Alice's arms.

"Stay up here. I'm going to kill this son of a bitch with my own hands." I told Alice, before I walked down the stairs. When I was at the foot of the stairs, the man spotted me, and looked at me with drunken anger. "Who the hell are you?" he asked me in a slur. "Why, I'm the brother of the girl you kidnapped 7 years ago. And, I'm here to kill you." I said to him in a calm manner, smirking at him. The man barked out a laugh and replied, "You? You can't kill meh! I'm stronger than you."

"Oh really?" I asked him. Then, I appeared right in his face with my vampire speed, and my hand shot out, grabbing his throat. He gasped from the sudden movement, and clawed uselessly at me when I lifted him off of the floor by his throat. "Not so tough, now are you?" I asked him with a snarl, glaring at him.

I then tossed his body aside, watching as he crashed into his crappy TV. Glass pierced into his skin, and blood slowly dripped out from his wounds, falling to the floor. I breathed in the scent of the blood, and my natural instinct was to growl lowly in hunger. "Edward, no!" Alice hissed to me from up on the stairs. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye, and saw her cuddling Bella closer to her tiny body, where Bella was visibly shaking from the noise.

A strong hand appeared on my left shoulder, and I looked over. Emmett was standing directly behind me, with Rosalie by his side. "Let us take care of him for you, Edward." Emmett offered to him. "I want to kill him." I protested, glancing over at the body of the disgusting thing. "No. You need to get Bella out of here. She'll go into shock if she stays here any longer, after what that bastard did to her." Rosalie ordered me while she snarled when the man moved. Rosalie was of course furious of this man violating Bella, so I knew she wanted her revenge on him.

I finally consented, and turned, walking up the stairs back to Bella and Alice. Alice transferred Bella to my arms, and after I made sure she was secure, both Alice and I exited the house while Emmett and Rosalie tortured the man.

We hurried to the trees, where Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were waiting for us. "Oh, Bella." Esme wept when she saw the sight of her, where Jasper had to catch her in his arms when she started to collapse. Carlisle looked over Bella quickly, assessing her injuries. "The man made Bella blind." Carlisle informed me when he examined her eyes. "Damn it!" I hissed, growling while looking over my shoulder, back at the house. I should've stayed inside so I could've killed that man with my own hands.

"He raped her, made her blind, and abused her. If we don't kill this man, then he'll be going to jail for a long time." Carlisle concluded, stroking Bella's hair, where she only jumped but otherwise relaxed, for she said she recognized all of us. "We better hurry home soon; some of the neighbors are getting suspicious." I told my family after I tapped into the thoughts of the neighbors in this neighborhood.

A few minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie came out of the house, holding hands and looking mighty satisfied. "He's slowly dying as we speak." Rosalie informed us, where only Esme and Carlisle didn't look too happy about that bit of news - a stark contrast to how Alice, Jasper and I were probably feeling.

"We need to get back to Denali." Carlisle told the two. "Well, we'll be joining you in a few days; we need to get back to our home so we can move back up in Alaska with all of you." Emmett stated, smiling; he's finally happy that we would all be a complete family once more, now that our angel has been returned to us. "And we'll see you four in just a couple of hours or so. We've got to get our things and buy some new clothes for little Bella." Alice added in for herself and Jasper, smiling.

With that, Esme, Carlisle, Bella and I headed back to Denali. I held Bella securely in my arms, making sure that the wind wouldn't make her cold, and making sure the blanket she had, stayed on her frail body. When we arrived back in Denali and back at the Denali Coven house, Esme took Bella from my arms. "I'm going to make sure you get all cleaned up, and then I'm taking you to the store with me to get any kind of food you would like." Esme told Bella, who smiled blindly up at her. "Thanks... Mom." Bella murmured to her, hugging her tightly. Esme looked like she was ready to cry, even though she couldn't. Esme kissed Bella's forehead and cheeks, before she carried her inside the house.

Carlisle and I then walked inside, and saw that the whole Denali clan was not there. "I guess they went out for a family hunt." Carlisle concluded after we waited to hear any of their voices. I decided to play the piano that was here, waiting for Esme to be done with cleaning Bella up.

When she was done, she came down the stairs, cradling Bella in her arms like she was only a toddler still. Bella looked much cleaner now; her skin was beautifully pale and no longer dirtied, while her long brown hair shined and was twisted back in a braid. Unfortunately, she still had no clothes so she was stuck with wearing her underwear and her blanket. "She's clean and free of any traces of that vile man." Esme told us once she had reached the end of the stairs.

"And her wounds?" Carlisle asked her softly, standing to his feet. He had been sitting on the couch, reading his medical book while he had the news on; he wasn't really watching it though. "I was waiting for you to check them yourself." Esme said to him. Carlisle smiled and walked over to where she was, and took Bella in his arms delicately. "Bella, is it alright if I do a check up on you? We'll be going into my office for some privacy." Carlisle asked his adoptive daughter sweetly. "Of course, Dad. But, is it alright if Ed is with me?" Bella asked up, looking up at him blindly.

"Yes, darling." Carlisle told her, smiling while looking over at me. I got up, and followed them into his office. She sat on my lap while he looked over her injuries thoroughly. He asked her if he could do a rape check on her, and she had nodded, trusting him. I left them room, while Esme went in there to take my place to comfort her through it.

When he was done, he let Bella be returned to my side. I then picked her up in my arms and carried her down to the living room, where the piano was. I let her sit on my lap and let her listen to me play the piano, playing various musical pieces by her request. She listened to the lullabies I had composed for my sisters, for Esme, and for her. She was enchanted with the notes and the melodies, and had asked me to teach her how to play. (I'm going to have to get some Braille letters placed on the keys, as well as some Braille music books just for her. But, if she wanted to play badly, I'll do it all for her.)

Alice and Jasper had arrived to the house just hours later, their arms and hands filled with various bags. "We're home!" Alice sang out, smiling when she entered the living room; Jasper was not that far behind her. "We brought our things, as well as some new clothes for Bella." Jasper told us, setting his share of bags on the floor.

"I'll be happy to get her all dressed up!" Alice chirped, dropping her bags on the floor - all except one bag. She rushed over to where we were on the piano, and plucked Bella from my arms. "We'll be right down in about 20 minutes." she said to us while she danced up the stairs, Esme following right behind her. "Isn't it great that our angel is back with us?" Jasper asked Carlisle and I, smiling. From his thoughts, he was genuinely happy that Bella was back with us.

"It's more than great; it's absolutely fantastic." I corrected him, a large smile on my face.

Just like she had promised 20 minutes, Alice and Esme returned downstairs, each holding Bella's hand while they returned to the living room. My Bella was all dressed up in a lovely blue and black dress with a mesh covering over her little skirt of her dress, while wearing small kid like ballet flats. They had taken her hair out of the braid, where it was drying and was now very wavy.

"Here she is, our Bella, all dressed up." Alice announced to us with a smile, gesturing to Bella. "Now that's she all dressed up, let's go out and get her anything she wants to eat." Esme suggested.

With that, we left the house in our cars, heading into Denali.

It was like Bella never left. Everything was falling back into the routine, and for that, I couldn't be more happier.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending to the chapter and I skipped around a lot, I know. :p But, it's been forever since I've last touched this story, so I knew I should finish up this long awaited chapter soon before I forget, and my inspiration was slowing whittling away from this chapter... Though, I'll still continue this story. **

**And, I'm just so glad it's now summer break! Two whole months without drama and school! And of course, two whole months of FINALLY being able to sleep in! XD**

**I would really love it if all of you, the readers, could review this chapter and excuse the somewhat blah-ness of how this chapter ended. I had started it off good and all, but the ending was just bleh. XP**

**Also, I would really appreciate it if any RoOL and/or HSNE Trilogy readers out there who are reading this would go onto my profile and vote on the poll that's there. It involves the third part of the Trilogy, where I would love some help on picking the title.**

**All of it would be much appreciated! :)**

**So sorry it took me forever just to update this. :( Please forgive me.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(PS - I know it might've seemed weird for Bella to be so comfortable around Edward and the other men of the Cullen family, as well it might've seemed weird she didn't flinch from someone touching her, but she was really hoping to have her adoptive family to return, and is just really glad she was saved by them. That's why she isn't shying away from them.) **


End file.
